People can change
by ferritluver
Summary: Hermione finds out one day that she is not actually a muggle she also is not a griffindor. Pg-13 for language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just the plot. If I did I would be sitting at my computer in England writing the 6th book and not here at my computer desk in New Jersey writing a fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 1: Going Back  
  
Hermione walked onto the Hogwarts Express. She was feeling a little awkward because she was getting looks from everyone. Most of them good though. These looks were caused by her appearance. Over the summer she changed. Hermione had gone on vacation with her parents to the Bahamas and she got a nice tan, subtle but it gave her a new look. Her hair was now almost completely strait and she got it cut to her shoulders. But the most noticeable change was her clothes. It was not her normal school uniform skirt and sweater. She had on tighter black pants and a tight red T-shirt. She had on black leather stiletto healed boots that ran all the way up to her knees. She had on light makeup that made her face more noticeable. Her hair was also put up in a half ponytail. She also grew a couple of inches, which made her 5'7''.  
  
"Hermione!?" she heard her name called from behind her. She turned around and saw a red head running towards her with a huge grin.  
  
"Ginny! Ohh my gosh, how are you"  
  
"Great, wow, you look great, different, but great"  
  
"Thanks, you look great as well"  
  
"Granger, Move out of the way" Hermione heard a familiar voice behind her. One that she hated. A voice that was harsh and one that called her horrible names. As she heard this she gave Ginny a look the clearly said 'god I hate that guy'.  
  
As she turned around to face Malfoy, she spat out "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Any retort that Malfoy was going to say was pushed aside by his distraction with her looks.  
  
'Man granger looks good. Wow she really changed and I like it her face looks so innocent and beautiful. Her body perfect, the curves all the right size and waist so skinny but one that looks extremely good on her. wait God Draco what are you saying and doing? Did you just check out a mudblood and did you say that about a mudblood, especially about goody tooshoe Granger, who I hate more than anything else in the world?'  
  
When Hermione turned, she realized she was looking at Draco's neck and not his face. She did not realized how much he had grown. In two ways, taller and more handsome. She had to crane her neck to look up into his steel gray eyes that she thought suited him perfectly. A look of amazement came across her face as she saw his face.  
  
'Pale and handsome, his hair bleach blond that looks so good on him. God he became extremely cute over the summer." After she looked over his face, she started checking out his body. She liked what she saw. Tall and strong and handsome. He was wearing a muscle t-shirt that showed off his body and his strong arms and body. "He looks hot! His body is perfect. Strong but not too strong. Oh god did I just say that." she caught herself. "and about Malfoy, the Malfoy that has tortured me for six years? And wait" she just realized "did I just check out Malfoy? The one and only Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy had noticed this change in emotions come across her face and put on a smirk that read 'so you like what you see.' When Hermione caught herself it was too late. Malfoy had seen her looking at him with amazement. 'He will never let me live another day with out failing to mention it to me and humiliating me'. She thought to herself  
  
"I look good don't I?" Draco said with a huge smirk on his face  
  
"In your dreams pretty boy. One question though."  
  
"Pretty boy?" he interrupted "I should be offended by that but are you saying that I look good?"  
  
"You wish . Are you always so vein?" She pretended to think about it and then answered her own question, "Yeah, you are."  
  
"Ohh that hurt Granger." Draco said while putting his hand to is heart with a mock look of anguish on his face. He then smirked and walked away quickly. Hermione stared at his retreating back thinking about how his looks really have changed but she was pulled out of her thoughts by the giggling of Ginny who obviously saw her checking out Malfoy.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hermione and Ginny were lazily reclining in the train compartment as Harry and Ron, who were sitting across from them, were yet again fighting over which Quidditch teams were better. Ginny, who was not a fan of Quidditch, despite it huge popularity, was racking her brain for a way to move the conversation to another topic.  
  
"Don't you think Malfoy is looking good this year Hermione?" Ginny said winking at Hemione. Her comment got the desired effect she was looking for as Ron and Harry stopped abruptly to look at her with open mouths. Hermione gave her a "you didn't just say that" look and then sat there a moment and just glared at her. Harry and Ron saw this and started arguing again thinking that Hermione hated how Draco looked.  
  
Ginny left after this saying that she was going to find the trolley. Hermione said for Ginny to bring her back some berty botts but she really did not think Ginny was going to the trolly. She knew that Ginny was annoyed with Harry and Ron and their topic of discussion.  
  
Hermione then sat there staring into space. Harry and Ron did not notice at first but after a couple of minutes. Harry then looked over at Hermione and said, "What are you doing Hermione?"  
  
She did not answer. He asked again and shook her slightly to get her out of her trance. "Huh?" she asked " What are you doing, I mean what are you thinking about that requires a "I'm in dreamland look?"  
  
"Oh. nothing I wasn't really thinking about anything." and as she said this Ginny came back.  
  
'Oh I know what you were thinking about."  
  
Hermione gave her a look of not now please.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh. nothing if you don't talk to me I wont talk to you"  
  
"Oh, come on Ginny, please?"  
  
"No, Hermione come with me please" she said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Hermione you don't mean to tell me that you were just day dreaming about Malfoy?" Ginny asked once they were in the lavatory.  
  
"Maybe" she replied innocently.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione jeez, you dreaming about you worst enemy in the world."  
  
"Yea but don't tell Harry or Ron please they would flip out"  
  
"I know. Ok fine I wont but don't do it to much in front of them or they might think something is wrong with you."  
  
"Ok, thanks"  
  
Once they were back in the cabin, Harry and Ron started to ask questions. "Hermione what were you two talking about? I hope not about Malfoy" and at this the compartment door slid open.  
  
"I hope my name had not been used in vain Potter?" Malfoy said and as soon as he said this McGonagall who was standing right behind him, gave him a quick glance that clearly said 'stop it.'  
  
"When is it not being used that way?" Harry asked and McGonagall gave him the same look  
  
"I've come to collect Miss Granger to bring her to the heads compartment." McGonagall said breaking their conversation, "I'm very sorry that this information was not given to you earlier but it was especially hard this year. I apparated out of Hogsmead to tell you this personally I will show you to the heads compartment. This way" She said leading them out. Hermione went nuts. She was so worried that she was not a HEAD and she so wanted to be and was more than qualified to be one.  
  
Out in the hallway though Hermione realized who else was one and she and Draco started to slowly drag their trunks and stuff behind McGonagall. They were both not looking forward the next couple hours that they were sure would be spent in argument and anger.  
  
Once they arrived there, Malfoy noticed that Hermione was having trouble lifting her trunk into the overhead compartment. He sighed and went over to help her push it up. He stood behind her and put his arms on either side of her and helped her with it. Hermione saw him lift up the trunk and how strong he was and then went right into her tranceagain.  
  
He then went and sat down on the benches and looked out the window for a while then he went to his knapsack and pulled out a sketchbook and some pencils. He rested his book on one of his knees and stretched out his other leg on the bench.  
  
Hermione was still standing and as she went to sit down a small "thank you Malfoy" escaped her lips. Surprisingly she heard him say "Your welcome."  
  
They had been sitting in silence for a while but it was not a strained one. Hermione in her trance and Malfoy drawing in his sketchbook. She had been hearing his pencils hitting the paper but was not sure if she should ask about it for it might cause another fight and she just did not feel like another one right now.  
  
Then a light brown and white barm owl came swooping into the compartment and drooped a letter in Hermione's lap. It had a Hogwarts seal on it so Hermione thought it was something about the school year and about being a HEAD. How wrong could she be? 


	2. The letter

Disclaimer : I am not J.K.R. and I do not own the characters.  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
As the letter came in Draco looked up over his sketchbook and looked at her with a confused look on his face. 'Why was an owl coming in the middle of the train ride. It was obviously something important that needed to be said before we got to Howarts' he thought.  
  
Hermione opened the letter and immediately recognized the writing it was Professor Dumbledor who wrote the letter. It said:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We have just received some information that will be very shocking to you. I want you to know first of all that we will never force you to do something that will make you feel uncomfortable. There has been a major break through in the case of the Flint's missing daughter. We have found the two people who kidnapped their daughter. Now you are probably wondering why I am telling you this. Well the people who did the kidnapping are the people you call your parents.  
  
At this Hermione gasped and Draco looked up to find a very shaken girl sitting across from him who was on the verge of tears. He did not know what was in that letter, but he could tell it was not good news.  
  
"Hermione." Draco paused at saying her first name. He did not know why he did that and was racking his brain for an explanation that never came. It was weird for him, but he thought it helped calm her down a little bit. "Are. are you ok" He asked in a very caring voice.  
  
"I . I don't know" She finally answered slowly in a voice that was filled with many emotions.  
  
She continued the letter.  
  
That would make you the Flints daughter. I know this is a lot of hard information to process but I needed to tell you this before you got to Hogwarts. I hope you know that when you get to Hogwarts you will get all of the support and care that you will nee. Our staff will be informed soon and as soon as you feel a little better and with your permission we can tell the students and press. I strongly suggest you not blurt this out to many people. You are allowed to tell those that you want but do not tell everyone. We do not know what kind of reaction this will stir in the students. When you get to Hogwarts we will have you checked out to see if you were harmed by the curse that was placed on you to conceal you and we will see what you really look like and what house you really belong in. I must tell you that if you belong in a different house you must go into that house. It is school rules I hope you will be ok with this information. I know you would be able to handle it better than most.  
  
Yours sincerely  
Professor Albus Dumbledor  
  
Hermione finished the letter and was in a state of shock. She sat down on the bench opposite of Draco and just sat there and did not move. She sat there thinking and the finally, after a couple minutes, Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Hermione..." he said her name again, "Are you alright? What is it?" she could tell that he really meant what he was saying so she just gave him the letter to read because she could not speak. He at the same place as Hermione gasped in shock and finished the letter.  
  
"Oh my God!" He said completely shocked. "I don't even know what to say"  
  
"I thought Malfoys never showed their emotions?" Hermione asked after being pulled out of her trance.  
  
Draco gave a weak laugh but felt horrible for her  
  
"You know the worst part of it is that the only people I looked up to were liars and thieves their whole entire life and I never knew it. My entire family lied to me" Hermione said in a very hurt voice. Then she just broke down in tears and could not stop for along time. When she started to cry Draco had gone to sit next to her and try to comfort her.  
  
He put his arm on her back and stated stroking it up and down and told her that it will be ok in the end. She looked up at him into his steel gray eyes and saw something she never saw before. Compassion and caring. She smiled slightly at him and then looked over at his seat. She saw his sketchbook was lying face down and smiled again.  
  
"I guess we have a couple of other things in common now." she said  
  
"And what are these things" Draco asked with a slight smile on his face Hermione then realized she thought about his looks a lot. She thought they were wonderful.  
  
"Well we both like to draw and we both come from families with Slytherine background."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I wonder if you will be put in to another house."  
  
"I don't know, but I don't know if I will like the other ones"  
  
"Well I hope you stay in Griffindor or come to Slytherine. Slythrine's nice. I guess it would be okay if you went there," Draco said blushing slightly  
  
Hermione smiled up at him and then they heard the 10-minute whistle and both went to get their Hogwarts robes.  
  
Right before getting off the train and while still in the compartment Hermione said to Draco " I hope you will not tell anyone about this right now please"  
  
"Sure" Draco said  
  
"And thank you for being so kind about everything"  
  
Then just as she was going to open the door Draco called her back.  
  
"Yes" she answered  
  
"Here maybe this will make you feel a little better" he said while handing her a rolled up piece of paper. She was about to undo the green ribbon around the paper but heard her name being called by another voice. It was Ginny. She was outside the train already and Hermione tucked the paper into the slot in her robe that her wand was in and went out of the train to meet her.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers who were with me from the begining and all of the new ones as well I love hearing form you all.  
  
Ferritluver aka chelsea 


	3. authors note

Hi this is ferritluver I need to find a floppy disk before I go insane I need it for transferiinig the rest of the story over to my dads computer which is what I use for internet because he wont conect my comp to the internet. I will post it by tomorrow before I leave for penn. I will be gone for two days. Just wanted to let you know this  
  
Ferritluver 


	4. AN 2 thank yous

I'm sorry I forgot to do this I was in such a rush I wanted to thank all of my reviewers  
  
Draco-FutreBF Thank you so much for reviewing so many times I'm gald that you like it so much  
  
Volleybal-Setter Thanks for the tips I am trying to write it with the reactions of others in it  
  
Draco=Hermione=Love 4eva Thnks I love to hear from you all. It make me fell so special  
  
Lientje Thank you so much I have fun writing it hope you stay with .  
  
OrlandoBloom-TomFelton lvr Thank you for reviewing. I am sorry about the gramatical errors and I am trying to slow it down I bat. I am glad you lkie it though  
  
Draco's Girl29 Thank you so much for reviewing I really like to hear from everyone 


	5. the transformation

(A/N) I am soo sorry for the wait first I did not have a floppy disk and then I was going to post it the next day once I got one from my dad but then my internet got screwed up and I was leaving for pennsylvania. Then I came back and my dad just fixed it last night and I was at schoool last night for so long and I had so much HW. I am SOOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me?  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Draco was left there standing very confused. 'Why am I acting so different? I should not be acting so nice to a mudblood... Wait she is not a mudblood. Still we are enemies. People will think I have gone soft. That's the last thing I need. I could just see it now on the front page of the school newspaper ' Malfoy gone soft' I am not going to be so nice anymore.' He thought to himself while riding up to the castle.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had been trying to escape from Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She finally got rid of them with the excuse that she had to use the lavatory. As soon as she was out of sight, she went in to an empty classroom. She had just started to undo the ribbon around the paper that Malfoy had given her when Professor Flitwick entered the room.  
  
"Miss Granger? What are you doing in here? You should be in the Great Hall. Come on You can walk back with me I just had to get this piece of paper on reversal charms for Professor Dumbledor." He said while picking up the paper and escorting Hermione out of the room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When she and Professor Flitwick arrived at the Great hall, Hermione looked around the room and caught Malfoy's eye. He gave her a look that clearly said 'what do you want mudblood.' When she just thought of something. ' Now he cant call me mudblood.  
  
Malfoy was already up at the front with Dumbledor and that's where Hermione went as well. "Now Miss Granger" Dumbledor said, "we have a lot to talk about. Would you please go into this room and wait there for me please" he said pointing to the door on the side of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione went into the room and soon heard the sorting ceremony start and the first years being sorted. Then she heard Dumbledor saying his beginning if the year speech about the rules and regulations and special occasions. She was not really paying attention to it until she heard him say that there will be a new surprise this year. At Christmas break there will be a trip to the Hawaii for those who have to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione said to herself 'I would love to go there. I heard so much about it and saw so many picture of it. It looks so pretty and romantic.' She thought  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. It was Dumbledor. "Hello Professoh my god!" she screamed as soon as she saw who followed him. "Marcus Flint?"  
  
"Yeah I'm surprised to be in this position as well" he said, the surprise evident in his voice. "So are you truly my long lost sister?"  
  
"I guess so" Hermione answered  
  
"Well. in that case what should I call you? I mean I remember you as a baby. I was 6 years old when you were taken and I never really got to know you. I know you full name and you had a nickname but I do not really know you so what should I call you?" He ramble on, making Hermione smile  
  
"Well what was my nick name?"  
  
"I had always called you Mione or Mione Girl as a baby, but I did'nt know if it would make you feel uncomfortable and I know we did know each other well here at Hogwarts and, by the way I acted towards all your friends you probably thought I was an ass hole, but I hope we can make it work I mean our friendship and I am just probably sounding like a stupid jack ass babbling on and on" He said trailing off  
  
Hermione chuckled at this comment "It would be fine if you called me Mione especially if it would make you feel more comfortable being around me. Also I would love to see if we can become better friends." Hermione answered feeling a little better about the whole thing.  
  
"Well now that we are all settled in I think we should start." Dumbledor broke in.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Hagrid was sent an owl from Dumbledor. One that confused him very much.  
  
Hagrid,  
  
Will you please go and pick up Mr. and Mrs. Flint from Hogsmead. We need them at the school. It's very important. I will explain later  
  
Dumbledor  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Professor Dumbledor got up to answer the door that had been knocked on. When he opened it, it revealed the Flints, who looked very hopeful.  
  
"Ms Flint I would like you to meet your parents." Herminoe was staring off into space and did not realize he was talking to her. "Ms Flint!" he said with more emphasis. Hermione was pulled out of her day dreaming and was startle to here Dumbledor call her ms flint.  
  
"Yes sir sorry. I was sort of out of it"  
  
"I was just saying that I would like you to meet your parents."  
  
"Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Flint. Its really nice to meet you"  
  
"Oh Mione you don't have to call us that, you an call us Mom and Dad. I mean we know that it will take time to get used to it but we want you to know that you do have a family and some parents." Mrs., flint said  
  
"Ok . mom" she said with a slight hesitation.  
  
"Now, I feel that it is time for us to see what you truly look like Hermoine." Said Professor Dumbledor, holding up the piece of paper that Flitwick had gotten out of his office.  
  
"Are you ready Hermione?" Dumbledor asked her  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She said hesitantly  
  
"All right then" He said. Then he did a lot of complicated wand movements and he looked like he was concentrating very hard. While he was doing this Hermione felt very weird like a weight or something was being lifted off of her shoulders. All of a sudden there were gasps from everyone around her.  
  
"Oh my god" Marcus Flint said "God I never realized it until now how much you look like me"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah take a look," He said handing Hermione a mirror  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed as soon as she saw her reflection "Wha. what . uh." She said stuttering not knowing what else to say. She was now a darker brunette and her hair was totally straight. Her skin was a bit darker and her body shape had changed a little bit as well. She was about an inch teller  
  
"Yeah I know that's what I did when I herd that they found you." Marcus said  
  
"Now Ms Flint we have to resort you because you were not the same person who you once were" As Dumbledor was saying this the door opened once again and Professor McGonagall walked into the room with the sorting hat.  
  
'Ms. Flint will you please sit down here" she said pointing to the three- legged stool that she had brought in with the hat.  
  
"Ahh now this is different" the sorting hat said "well than. better be..."  
  
Thank you all so much for reviewing. I hope you liked it  
  
Lily Evanso - I am so sorry about not updating. It was my internet. I cant believe that happened sorry Draco+Hermione=Love$eva Thanks so much for reading I really enjoy theses thanks for the offer as well Bra Breifs-Vegeta Thanks I will update sooner as well Christmas Break is coming soon that means .. More writing XXSamaraXx Thanks so much I like writing it as well. Its just I have one thing that always gets in the way School I will try to update sooner DanceChic0869 Thanks for the review I love them Draco-FutureBF I'm glad you like Thanks for reviewing so much. 


End file.
